I'm Melting In Your Eyes
by simplegirlorpartytime
Summary: Cho's thoughts when Cedric and Harry emerge from the maze. One shot song fic. Based on The Used's I Caught Fire.


A/N: Ok, here's my story about Cho's thoughts when Cedric died. It's not very good, but it's my first song fic. please R+R! It's the song I Caught Fire by The Used! I loveeeee this song!

_

* * *

_

_Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in_

Where are they? Fleur and Krum came out ages ago. Suppose they're fighing over the cup now. I do rather hope Cedric wins. "Ouch!" I look over and see Marrietta nudged me in the ribs.

"You ok?" she asked. I look at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look awfully pale."

I look back up at the maze.

_From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin_

Marrietta nudged me again, though unneccisarrily. I had already seen them return. "They tied" she whispered, pointing at Harry and Cedric.

Harry was holding on to Cedric's wrist, and Cedric didn't appear to be breathing. A scream escaped someone down below, and I relized, with horror, that Cedric was not only not breathing, but wasn't stirring.

"Oh my god! He's... no, it can't be, NO!" I screamed, as Harry was being pulled up by Professor Dumbledore. I was shaking uncontrolably.

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now_

"No, no, no" I whispered, tears streaming down my face. Everyone else seemed to be in shock. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were crowded around Cedric. Someone had grabbed a hold of Harry, but I neither knew, nor cared who it was.

Before I relized what I was doing, I pushed past people, trying to get to him. Marrietta was pulling my arm, but I kept going.

_Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love_

_I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while_

I stepped onto the quidditch field, but teachers were blocking the way. I heard Fleur scream again.

"What happened?"

"Did this happen in the maze?"

"Why is Potter still alive?"

"Where is Potter?" All these questions were echoing in my head as students around me asked them.

_And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)_

_You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now_

"No, no, no, no, no, it's not possible..." I kept whispering this to myself. "He's stunned, or something."

The next moment, a hand closed over my arm, and Marrietta was standing next to me. Tears were still running down my face.

"Come on, this isn't where you want to be right now." Marrietta whispered. Padma Patil was standing behind us.

_I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting_

_In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting_

"We need to move the body, there's too many people" came Fudge's voice from somewhere ahead of me. Suddenly, I felt angry.

"Right, just move it because it's bad for publicity!" I yelled before I knew what I was doing. This was an insult to him. The teachers in front of me turned around. I tried to push past again, but it was about as useful as breaking my wand over my knee.

_In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)  
In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes_

And still, there lay Cedric Diggory, my boyfirend, dead, in the middle of the quidditch stadium. And there I stood, trembling and looking petrified, as I stare down at him, and his parents, still crying.

* * *

A/N: I was so sad when I read this in the book, and the movie just made it worse. I've seen the movie 15 times and I still cry when they come back then. lol. right. please R+R! 


End file.
